This invention relates to new 13.alpha.-alkyl-17.beta.-(3-acyloxy-propyl)-gonanes, a process for their manufacture and pharmaceutical preparations containing them.
13.alpha.-alkyl-17.beta.-(3-hydroxypropyl)-4,9-gonadiene-3-ones are described in European Patent Application No. 84730062.1, corresponding to U.S. Ser. No. 621,308 above. These compounds have a strong affinity for gestagen receptors, without themselves having any gestagenic activity. They are competitive antagonists of progesterone (antigestagens) and are suitable for inducing abortions since they displace from the receptor the progesterone necessary for maintenance of pregnancy. The compounds are thus valuable and of interest from the point of view of their use for postcoital (p.c.) control of fertility.